


Repercussions For Betrayal

by Josiahyb825



Category: Lab Rats: Elite Force (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19834723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiahyb825/pseuds/Josiahyb825
Summary: So I don't entirely know where I'm going with this but I want to make a story based on the superhero code episode how I think it should have ended All rights go to Disney XD.I only own the story





	1. Unexpected Outburst

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Oliver likes Skylar but he's not creepy and obsessive like the show. Italics mean thoughts and the story will change pov's.

Oliver's Pov: 

Oliver was thinking about what Bree had said, and it kind of hurt. He thought he was getting better. Guess he was wrong. His thoughts were interrupted when Bree walked into the room.

Bree walked over, seated herself on the sofa, and turned towards where he was sitting. "Hey Oliver are you busy, or do you have a second to talk?"

He sighed before replying. "I'm not busy. What do you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to say sorry for blaming you for ruining my stuff, especially now that I know it was Skylar." She frowned and put her head down.

Wait, hold up. It was Skylar who had destroyed her jacket and tablet. After all they've been through, she decides it's okay to just throw him under the bus like that. He couldn't believe it. Knowing her, she is probably thinking he will forgive her right away. Well she has got another thing coming.

"So it was Skylar who broke your tab. I told you it wasn't me. I don't lie to people."

Bree had the decency to look guilty. "I know you did. I should have trusted you, but with the plates and the telescope. I just assumed it was you. I'm sorry." She looked back up with a sad smile. "I also should not have said you were a failure with your power, and I am sorry for that as well."

Oliver let out a slight grimace. He had already accepted the fact that he was not as skilled in the powers department as his fellow team members. But that was not going to stop him from trying. "No I understand. You're right. We can't be expected to trust each-other fully, due to the fact that we've only know each other for a couple of months."

Once again Bree frowned and put her head back down. The thought that they weren't really even friends had never occurred to her until now. "Makes sense." She lifted her head, a hopeful smile beginning to appear. "Maybe we can work on that sometime."

"yeah, maybe." Oliver turns to walk out of the room, but freezes when he sees Skylar approach him.

Skylar's Pov: 

She walked in and saw Bree talking with Oliver. The brunette figures now is as good a time as any to apologize. "Hey Oliver I wanted to say I'm sorry about blaming you for breaking Bree's tab. I guess I need a little time perfecting my powers again." She smiled, letting a light chuckle come from her lips.

Oliver however did not look amused in the slightest. "So after all the stuff we've been through. The first chance you get to throw me under the bus, you do. Now you expect me to just forgive you that easily?" He replied incredulously.

Maybe he wasn't going to make this as easy as he thought.

He grinned at her "Yeah were good!"

Never mind she was worried for nothing apparently!

Suddenly his expression took on the appearance of anger. "You're kidding me right!!!" He exploded

Skylar was shocked. Oliver had never been mad at her before. So she had no idea how to respond. "I-I-I what?"

"After everything I've done for you. You decide to use me as a scapegoat for you failure. Not to mention, you made me look like a liar who cant take responsibility for his own actions." His voice raises once more. "I thought we were friends!!!"

Skylar was astounded "We are frien-"

The boy didn't give her a chance. "No save it. I don't wanna talk to you right now."

"I just didn't want people to think I don't have a handle on my powers. just think about it how would that reflect on me?!" How could he not understand this. She was supposed to be a quite capable hero. If people found out about her lack of control, they would think her a total joke of a superhero.

Oliver's tone became even and void of emotion. "You know what Skylar I'm glad the way people think of you was more important than our friendship." He turned from her and began walking out of the room.

Skylar was frantic "That's not tru-"

"Just leave me alone," he replied not looking back, dismissing her over the shoulder.

"No Oliver I-"

He turned back to her, no longer willing to put up with any of her crap. "I mean it Skylar!" For once in the time since she had met him, Oliver had actually managed to intimidate her, causing her to stumble back from him. His voice dropped to a tone she had never heard from him before. His eyes were cold and unfeeling. "Stay away from me."

"Oliver come back!!" She chased after him, and pulled at his arm.

He froze in place, not turning around. His voice still had the cold steel effect. "Skylar. Let go."

Skylar refused. "No not until we ta-"

Oliver turned around, removing her arm from his. His grip was like a vice. He took a step closer. If not for the pain he was causing her, she might think he was going to hug her. But instead he released her arm and shoved her away. She lost her balance and fell to the ground. When she looked up a hurt and shocked look on her face, the super-heroine realized Oliver was already gone. He didn't even acknowledge that what he had done might have hurt her, both physically and emotionally. She never thought he would ever do anything like that. He was Oliver, her happy go lucky friend with an intense knowledge of super heroes and a desire to always help people. He wouldn't hurt a fly. At least that's what she thought.


	2. Repercussions

Bree's P.o.v.

Bree was beyond incredibly shocked. Oliver Never blows up at anyone, especially if it's Skylar like that. She hopes this doesn't affect their teamwork. She should go find him and talk about what just happened herself. She went down to the training cent and notice Olive sitting at the cyber desk.

She wasted no time "Oliver don't you think that's going a little over board?" She asked him, worry laced in her voice. 

Oliver didn't look like he particularly cared for any sort of company right now. Nevertheless he responded. "Not really in my opinion she deserves worse for the way she treats me."

Bree tried reasoning with him. "But Skylar did apologize in the end."

Oliver let out a growl of frustration. "Bree I don't want to be rude, but it's clear you don't understand why I'm angry with her. So please leave, before you make it worse."

"I think you guys should just make up. I mean how is this going to affect your teamwork on missions?"

"Of course that was all you cared about. Don't worry I'm mature enough to not let this get in the way of our professional relationship."

Suddenly she became defensive. That's not what I meant. I also want you guys to make up because your friends!"

"Last I checked Friends don't pin the consequences of their actions onto each other." He was cold. Clearly this conversation was not getting them anywhere. He didn't to seem to care about anything.

Kaz and Chase walked out of the elevator wanting to know what all the yelling was about.

Third Persons P.o.v 

Chase looked worried. "Are you guys okay what's with all the yelling."

Bree chose to answer. "Oliver and Skylar got into a fight."

Kaz cut in. "Then why are you the one who is yelling at him and not Skylar?"

"Because." She closed her eyes tightly in annoyance. "I want Oliver to make up with Skylar but he won't listen to me."

Kaz was confused "What was the fight about?" Must have been huge if even Oliver couldn't get over it.

"So you know how I've been having trouble controlling my powers?"

"Yeah we all knew that," Chase replied, not seeing the relevance.

"Well apparently, Skylar been having the same issues since she got her powers back."

"Okay." Chase still couldn't see the point.

"So she had destroyed a couple of Bree's things like her Jacket and tab. But because of my history of breaking things." Bree here," he said gesturing to the speedster. "She thought it was me. Even though Skylar knew it wasn't me she let Bree believe that it was. Just because she didn't want people to know she wasn't completely used to her powers again. So not only did she make me out to be a liar who couldn't take responsibility for his actions. She also put her control of her powers over my trust in her. Even after everything I've done for her since day one!" He finished explaining and it just made him angrier hearing himself say it aloud for a second time.

"Wow. So I guess you can say she really Kazed up your relationship." His friend says trying to lighten the mood 

"Really Kaz. Now is not the best time for jokes. I know your trying to make me feel better, but it's jut going to make the situation worse."

Third Person P.o.v.

After Oliver's explanation Chase couldn't help but feel sorry for him, but as team leader he had to wonder if this would affect their teamwork. After that thought crossed his mind, it seemed like Oliver knew exactly what he was thinking.

"If your worried about our teamwork. I already told Bree I wont let this fight affect it. So you don't have to worry about that."

"How did you -"

"Because your team leader its obvious our fight would be cause for concern. I may have troubles with my powers but I'm not stupid."

Chase relented "Well if you can promise me that. then I'll let you to deal with it instead of forcing you to make up." He says that but is actually very worried. They're not just teammates but friends. What if one of them leaves the team? He'll just have to hope for the best.

"So what are you going to do if you see Skylar?"

"Oh you don't have to worry about that." Oliver smiled.

"Why." Now Chase was extremely worried.

"Because I am leaving, and I'm not coming back." Oliver replied, leaving no room for discussion.

Bree was outraged. "But you just said you weren't going to let your fight affect your teamwork."

"You're right. I did just say that."

"Then why would you leave?" Kaz was beyond confused.

"Because I realized something." 

"Oh really, what is that?" Chase replied. He knew this could happen and he was not okay with it.

"You guys don't need me."

"What are you talking about?! Of course we need you, man. You're a part of our team." Kaz could not believe what he was hearing.

"No you don't. I don't have control over my powers, which makes me a liability. Skylar clearly doesn't care about our friendship, and I barely know either of you," he responds gesturing to Bree and Chase. "Based on that. There is no real reason for me to stay here." 

Oliver walked out after that, ignoring their pleas for him to change his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:So that was the first chapter tell me what you guys think, and if you want me to continue. Bye.


End file.
